Hogwarts, Generation Two
by AWarriorcat
Summary: Harry Potter's daughter is off to Hogwarts but someone is trying to kill her, her brother and her friends. Watch her story of adventure, love (Here and there) and drama
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, it looked pretty solid to me. My father smiled, "Go on, Sabrina. We'll be right behind you" he insisted, Annabeth shot me a nervous smile, "Let's do this" She said before she pushed her luggage, picking speed, she faltered slightly before she went through the brick wall. I heard my younger brother, Albus, gasp in shock, we've grown up with magic but this was still fantastic. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, followed quickly with four-year old, Melody. Soon, Leo stepped up, he shot me a grin causing my cheeks to brighten before sprinting into the wall. Dad nudged my shoulder, "Go on, we're right behind" He insisted and I looked at my family, my beautiful, red-headed mother, Ginny, my tall, famous, father, Harry, my little brother, Albus and my older brother, James.

I looked at the wall before I started, I pushed my luggage, which rested on a silver cart, as I grew closer, the wall looked solid and just as I was about to crash, everything disappeared, just blackness. I almost stopped but remembering my father's words, I kept going and it paid off. I stepped on to the platform to see my best friend and cousin, Annabeth, "Let's go before we get bad seats" She said and I nodded, just as my father and mother came with Albus. Annabeth and I ran towards the train; I set the stuff by Annabeth before running back to hug my mom and dad good-bye. I glanced at my dad before I said, "I'll make you proud" He chuckled, "I'm already proud of you, have fun, make sure you right regularly" Harry said. I nodded quickly, "Of course!" I promised and my mom pulled me into a hug, "Be safe" She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. I nodded and sprinted back to Annabeth, who was in her parent's embrace. I hopped up the steps and waved at my parents and younger brother, before carrying my stuff on the train, followed by Annabeth, I moved down the aisle before finding an empty booth; I opened it and pushed my stuff into the spots above, allowing my cat to roam free and my owl hung on the rail upside down.

"What's with your owl, Sabrina?" Annabeth questioned, her beautiful gray eyes running over it with curiosity, "Dunno" I muttered, petting the upside down bird's head gently, "Bloody beast thinks it's a bat, I think" I informed with a groan. The train started, and my cat curled up beside me, casting its eyes on the door just as a blonde boy and girl opened the door with a smirk, " 'Ello, Potter, Weasley" The girl said in a cold voice, the boy, however, did a tiny smile at them. "You must think your sooo fantastic, Sabrina" She hissed and I got to my feet slowly, "Can I help you... Let's see, blonde hair, big mouth, snotty expression and of course, a foul tongue, nice to meet you Malfoy's" I snapped back, my hand at my wand. The girl's face darkened, "It's Aquarius and my brother, Scorpius" She snapped with a glare, "And-" Aquarius's sentence was cut short as a deeper voice appeared, "Get out of here you, foul moron" The voice said as a wand appeared at the back of the girl's throat, I grinned at the boy, Ted Lupin, also called Teddy. Aquarius growled but grabbed her brother's arm and yanked him past Teddy and down the hall, Scorpius shot us an apologetic look as Aquarius pulled him along.

"Thanks Teddy" I said and glanced at Annabeth, who had a slightly dazed look, "Annabeth?" I questioned and she jerked, "Huh- Sorry!" She said, glancing at the Teddy and myself. I sent her a questioning look, which she ignored and then sat back down, "Come on in" I offered and Teddy nodded, sitting beside me with a sigh. "God, she's annoying, her brother's a great guy but god she..." He groaned and I laughed, "They bother you too?" He nodded, his chocolate-brown eyes meeting with my green ones. I stood up as the trolley came, "It's on me" I informed as Annabeth started to ruffle through her pockets, "Hmm... Three of everything" I said to the older woman with a smile, Teddy jumped up, followed by Annabeth, "I'm fine" They said in harmony.

I ignored them and handed the woman the money, taking the bags from the trolley and tossing them over my shoulder on to the seat, "Shut up you guys, it's my choice" Teddy sighed and sat back down, herding the candy onto the seat but Annabeth shook her head, "Come on Sabrina, I'm fine" I finally had everything, "There, ready?" Annabeth sighed but muttered a spell and waved her wand, all the candy scattered evenly, one for each of us. I grinned, "Yay! Now we can-" I froze as the train screeched to a stop, my cat's fur was puffed up and hissing, it's eyes darting around. "Fred?" I questioned as the cat's eyes grew wide and it leaped up, grabbing onto the rail and pulled his body up and hid inside my bag. "What's wrong with-?" I fell forward, onto Teddy's lap, as the train shook violently, "What was that?" I yelped and grabbed my wand, I hopped over to the cabin's door and peered out. "Y... You guys..."

Teddy and Annabeth were right behind me, suddenly there was a screams echoing the train. Teddy was looking down one way and Annabeth the other; Annabeth saw them first, "It's a Graphorn and a Manticore!" She screamed and yanked both of us back inside, slamming the door shut. "Those are two super dangerous creatures" She informed with huge eyes, Teddy locked the door quickly and said, "There was this huge leopard where I was look-" Suddenly the leopard was on the door, it's claws cut through the glass with ease. "Annabeth!" I screamed. She stared at the beast, "It's a... Nundu! It's breath is toxic and filled with diseases! No known Nundu has ever been defeated by less than one hundred wizards!" I grabbed my wand and aimed, "Confundus!" I yelled and the animal didn't even twitch. Teddy's wand was already out, "Conjunctivitis!" The animal shook his head but nothing happened, "Annabeth...!" He said as the animal slammed it head into the glass. "Um.. Um..." She closed her eyes, "I know one spell but I can't conjure it!" I shot her a glance, "Try!" She closed her eyes, her wand pointed at the huge feline, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" She screamed and the animal's body went rigid and smashed together, as if binded. "Yes!" I cheered but then, a new animal appeared, it was probably the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. It had a lion's body with a human head peering out from its mane and a huge scorpion tail. Annabeth stared at it, "That would be... the Manticore, it's skin repeals all known charms and-" The Manticore grinned, "And speak" The animal's voice was low and gravely unlike anything I've ever heard, "Good-bye cursed children" It chuckled before it crashed through the glass to kill us.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as the animal leaped, a huge hand and a booming voice came, "Get down you bloody beast!" and the animal was thrown back into the side of the train, "You all righ'?" He asked as the animal sat, slightly dazed, "I see you took care of on', Annabeth" Hagrid boomed, "Already took of the Gaphron" He said and picked up the Manticore, "Professor" He said and Mcgonagall responded with a sharp voice, "Thank you, Hagrid, Headmaster Sprout will be here soon " She said and waved her wand, the animal going limp. "Will you carry this one back, he will not be able to be handled by such simple spells. They seem to be under the Imperius Curse..." She turned towards us with a grim face, "We must rush-" Suddenly Teddy dropped, "Oh... No.." I mumbled, my body felt heavy and numb, suddenly the floor rushed up to my face, blackness wrapped around my body and that's all I could remember...

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

"Sabrina" Came a soft whisper that ran up my body, to my ear and screamed into my brain. I jerked up, the world was fuzzy and strange, on my side was a strange creature, "Ahhhh!" I screamed and pushed myself backwards, to the floor. Where I had just been laying, sat a book with table legs, "Help!" I screamed and, on my feet, were huge Legos, only one thing was normal... Teddy! He was sitting, rocking back and forth on the same book table that I had been on. There was a huge clown with bright red lipstick and pure white hair and clothes, "Die, Sabrina" It croaked as it's hand reached for my throat, "Noooo!" I screeched, and ran towards two large chocolate bars, as I started to slow, I stumbled into them and they swung forward... Like doors, and there stood billions of different creatures, each different. They all started to gurgle and speak horrible words, "HE-" Just as the words started, a flash from one of the monsters came, hitting me square in the face and once again... Things went black

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •

Once again, the same voice appeared, but louder, "Huh?" I opened my eyes, after a few seconds of blurred vision, I recognized my best friend, Annabeth. "A...Annabeth?" She sighed, "Good, your out of your hallucinations" The girl said softly with a smile, "You and Teddy fainted on the train because of the poisonous breath of the Nundu, you and Teddy woke up at one point and started screaming... It was terrible... You jumped out of bed when you saw me and Madam Poppy tried to help you up when you fell out of the bed but you jumped up and ran away from here, through the doors were students were going by. You started to scream more until Professor Mcgonagall knocked you out again" I blinked than my cheeks flushed, "I must have been acting like an idiot, huh?" My best friend giggled, "Of course you were"


End file.
